Vicious Zaoldyeck
17 anos |Zodiac = Câncer |Birthplace = Japão (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = AB |Race = Humano |Alignment & Role = Mal /"Indefinido" Rival/Anti-Herói |Class = Fighter Swordsman Assasin |Armor = |Robe = |Pokemon = Lista de Pokémon |Digimon = Strabimon |Deck = Dark DragonsCuriosidades ~ Duel Monsters e Personagens -Parte 1- |Medabot = |Spirit = |Trainer = |Family/Relatives = Silva Zaoldyeck (Pai); Shroud Zaoldyeck (Mãe); Tohma Zaoldyeck (Irmão); Killua Zaoldyeck (Meio-Irmão); Illumi Zaoldyeck (Meio-irmão); Alluka Zaoldyeck (Meio-irmão); Kalluto Zaoldyeck (Meio-irmão); Milluki Zaoldyeck (Meio-irmão); Zeno Zaoldyeck (Avô); Maha Zaoldyeck (Bisavô); Kikyo Zaoldyeck (Madrasta) |Likes = Superioridade, Ser o mais forte, Lina, Vencer, sua Mãe, Killua e Alluka |Dislikes = Vinix, Tohma, Kikyo, Obstáculos em seu caminho, Idiotas, Pessoas fracas de coração |Hobbies = Treinar |Love Interests = Lina Tenshi Juli Misawa |Job/Occupation = |Rival = Vinix |Archenemy = Tohma Zaoldyeck |Master = Silva Zaoldyeck Zeno Zaoldyeck Wing Vegeta |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Carne |Forte in Sports = Todos |Favorite Music = |Measurements = |Mobile Weapons = OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon |Fighting Style = Arte de Assassinato da Família Zaoldyeck |Powers = Umbracinese |Weapons = Black Sword |Energys = 気 Ki コスモ Cosmo 霊気 Reiki 念 Nen チャクラ Chakra 霊圧 Reiatsu |Nen Type = Transformação |Elements = Trevas (Afinidade) Energia Raio Vento Fogo |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = Ruby (Pokémon) Vicious Oak (PVA) |Debut = Movie01 TKOC 2003(01) }} '''Vicious Zaoldyeck' (ビシャス=ゾルディック Bishasu Zorudikku) é o Arquirrival de Vinix e um dos personagens primários da série principal de The King of Cartoons. Inicialmente introduzido como o principal antagonista de The King of Cartoons 2003 ele logo se tornou uma espécie de Anti-herói. Junto de Vinix ele é facilmente um dos personagens mais importantes da série, sendo desenvolvido cada vez mais depois de sua introdução na série se comparado a outros personagens. Ele pode ser visto como Deuteragonista em diversos pontos da história. Seu papel como o principal rival de Vinix faz jus ao seu título Rival of Hero. Aparência No inicio em The King of cartoons 2003, Vicious usava uma roupa preta com uma grande capa e óculos escuros como um verdadeiro imperador das trevas. Depois de abandonar o titulo Imperial Dark, Vicious passou a usar suas roupas casuais variando de um casaco de manga cumprida ou uma camiseta ambos pretos com detalhes vermelhos e calça preta e um tênis de mesma coisa com detalhes que pode varias de amarelo para verde. Muitos acham que ele tem cabelos brancos com uma bandana, mas na realidade o que seria a parte branca e a bandana em sua cabeça é na realidade uma touca. Sua cor de cabelo na realidade é preto. O personagem escolhido para interpretar Vicious na fanfic é Ruby. Personalidade Vicious é arrogante, solitário, vaidoso e egoísta ao longo da história e fica amargo devido as perdas que sofreu durante sua infância. Sua força e título parece ter concedido a ele um senso inflado de superioridade, mantendo-se acima de quase todo mundo que encontra. Ele tem imenso orgulho de sua força e acredita ser o mais poderoso do universo. Ele não se importa em se gabar de quão poderoso ele é, sendo extremamente arrogante, geralmente menosprezando seus oponentes e insultando sua falta de força. Ele acredita que ninguém pode vencê-lo e tende a ver alguém como um tolo por desafiá-lo. Como "príncipe das trevas", Vicious é inicialmente apresentado como um vilão impenitente. A julgar por suas más intenções antes e depois de se juntar ao Clube Fusão, Vicious tem sido consistentemente caracterizado como extremamente arrogante, vingativo e, às vezes, frio. Ele tem uma vantagem implacável e impiedosa em combate que todos muitos outros raramente possuem e exibe um "instinto assassino" natural. A infame crueldade e agressão de Vicious levam os outros a um medo e a um nervosismo que inibe os personagens de sua intenção inabalável ou poder absoluto em combate. Inúmeros personagens mostraram um medo absoluto de encontrar Vicious. Os inimigos de dele nunca o tratam com leviandade; ele é uma das pessoas que Vinix leva a sério sempre que ele age de forma verdadeiramente hostil. Muitos dos primeiros atos heroicos de Vicious são por causa de interesse próprio ou vingança. Vicious é mais um lutador tático que muitas vezes corre para a briga sem hesitar. No entanto, sua raiva ou arrogância geralmente o faz subestimar seu oponente o que pode leva-lo a derrota. Seu orgulho e seu intenso estilo de luta o beneficiaram e o prejudicaram em muitas batalhas. Vicious demonstrou ser um dos personagens mais inteligentes da série, bem como um dos mais sérios, raramente exibindo humor. Quando ele faz isso, seu humor geralmente é muito seco e muito mais sombrio do que seus colegas do clube. Em várias ocasiões, Vicious presunçosamente subestima seus adversários, e os julga por suas aparências caso não passem uma imagem muito ameaçadora, acreditando que eles não são uma grande ameaça, mesmo com a possibilidade um grande poder interno. Quando ele não tem o menor interesse em alguém, ele simplesmente não tenta decorar o nome da pessoa, chamando ela pela primeira coisa que vem a sua cabeça, como ele chama Matt Thunder de "Maionese" ou Mickey Mouse de "Rato". Juntamente com seu comportamento sombrio e violento, Vicious pode ser presunçoso e teimoso. Ele trata os outros de uma maneira muito insensível, dando sua opinião não importando o quão sua resposta seja coração frio. Inicialmente, Vicious era extremamente agressivo e de sangue frio. Desde a infância, Vicious provou ser um assassino implacável e impiedoso. A partir de 2004 no entanto, ele forja alianças com os heróis mesmo que por interesses em comum. Mesmo não sendo mais necessariamente um vilão, ele continuou a matar seus inimigos sem muita piedade, porém sinais de misericórdia da sua parte focam ficando mais comuns no decorrer dos anos. Parte de suas mudanças se devem principalmente a Lina, que apesar de toda a crueldade de Vicious ela sempre estava disposta a dar uma nova chance a ele. No entanto, Vicious é orgulhoso demais para admitir suas mudanças e constantemente afirma que ele ainda é um vilão e ainda planeja dominar o mundo, mas que no momento há outros afazeres. Ele afirma que lutar ao lado do Clube Fusão gera resultados mais positivos na evolução de sua força, justamente por participar das mesmas aventuras que o Rei dos Desenhos, mas que não há qualquer ligação emocional com os membros. Mesmo ao deixar seu lado mais vilanesco e passar a lutar ao lado dos heróis, Vicious sempre foi alguém solitário. Ele geralmente age com uma indiferença fria e profissional, dificilmente mostrando algum lado vulnerável. Ele raramente é visto com os outros por um longo período de tempo e geralmente se distancia de todos. Ele costuma ser franco e não fala muito, mas sempre sabe exatamente o que dizer em combate. No entanto, Vicious nunca blefa. Se ele faz uma ameaça, ele tem toda a intenção de realizá-la. Em questão de suas falas em Japonês sem a tradução automática de Vinix, Vicious omite honoríficos e fala de si mesmo de forma superior (se não de maneira grosseira), usando o pronome "Ore-sama" quando se refere a si mesmo. Vicious é extremamente competitivo com Vinix querendo se mostrar superior em todos os aspectos. Mesmo em coisas que não envolvem batalhas diretas entre os dois, Vicious se dedicou a superar Vinix, se dedicando a treinar Pokémon, ser tamer de Digimon e duelista de Monstros de Duelo. Se tratando de sua família, as coisas podem ser um pouco complicadas. Inicialmente quando era uma criança normal, Vicious amava muito a sua mãe e a perda dela o afetou muito emocionalmente. Justamente por Tohma ser o assassino de sua mãe, seu irmão mais velho se tornou a pessoa que ele mais odeia e demonstra sua raiva, mesmo acima de Vinix. Vicious não parece gostar muito da família de seu pai, convivendo com eles apenas por falta de opção. Ele detesta sua madrasta e a maioria de seus meios-irmãos, com exceção de Killua e Alluka que são uma das poucas pessoas que Vicious demonstra se importar mesmo em seus períodos de anti-herói. Ele várias vezes afirma que Killua e Alluka são suas únicas famílias e que é tudo o que ele precisa. Ainda assim ele pode cooperar com seus outros meios-irmãos caso necessário. A relação entre Vicious e seu pai, Silva, não é da melhores. Embora Silva demonstre genuinamente se importar com ele, Vicious mantém o rancor de seu pai ter abandonado sua mãe por anos, o culpando da vida miserável que ela tinha antes de morrer. Historia Vicious é o segundo filho de Silva Zaoldyeck e Shroud, nascido após Silva já ter se estabelecido com sua segunda esposa Kikyo Zaoldyeck e por um certo tempo foi visto como um "filho ilegítimo" de Silva. Alguns meses antes do nascimento de Vicious, Silva recebeu a visita de um misterioso homem que contou que a criança que viria a nascer estava destinada a seguir o caminho das trevas e enfrentar o Rei dos Desenhos. Enquanto Tohma foi levado para morar com a família Zaoldyeck, Vicious permaneceu com sua mãe para que ela não ficasse sozinha. Mas quando Shroud misteriosamente adoeceu e morreu, Vicious decidiu ir morar com a família de seu pai. Ali ele conheceu seus meios-irmãos além de reencontrar seu irmão. Vicious começou a ser treinado pelos métodos da família Zaoldyeck e se demonstrou muito mais resistente até mesmo para um membro da família. Silva providenciou uma criada particular para Vicious, Juli Misawa, e tudo ao seu alcance para permitir que Vicious pudesse cumprir o seu destino, vendo um grande potencial em seu filho. O desempenho de Vicious foi o gatilho para Tohma tomar sua decisão de se tornar o mais forte por meio de seu irmão. Revelando que ele foi quem tirou a vida de Shroud. Com raiva, Vicious tentou atacar Tohma, mas ele era muito mais fraco que seu irmão mais velho. Tohma deixou Vicious viver, garantindo que a única maneira dele ser derrotado é se seu irmão mais novo se tornasse o mais poderoso. Renunciando sua posição como membro da família Zaoldyeck, Tohma parte do local, não sendo visto até anos depois. A situação levou Vicious a loucura, não sendo forte o bastante para matar o assassino de sua mãe. A partir daquele dia ele fechou seu coração deixando ser consumido pelo ódio e sede de poder. The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Vicious continuou seu treino e um ano depois, no final de 1998, finalmente decidiu testar seu poder contra o atual Rei dos Desenhos: Vinix. Com sua aparição repentina atacando uma cidade e sem qualquer registro no mundo, ele foi conhecido apenas como "Garoto do Mal" ou "Bad Boy". O fato do "Garoto do Mal" conseguir usar os mesmos ataque de Vinix, surpreendeu o Rei dos Desenhos. Após uma dura batalha, Vinix conseguiu vencer, com o seu Soco Imortal sendo mais poderoso que o do Garoto do Mal. Embora Vicious tenha sido dado como "morto", ele na realidade sobreviveu e retornou para a sua família para continuar seu treino e aprimorar mais o seu poder, o ataque de Vinix também causou uma pequena cicatriz na cabeça de Vicious, que passou a usar uma touca para oculta-la. Antes de 2003 Continuando com sua vida na família Zaoldyeck, apesar de sua personalidade distante, Vicious desenvolveu laços com Killua Zaoldyeck e posteriormente com Alluka Zaoldyeck. Juli também começava a mostrar estranhos sinais de uma segunda personalidade. A presença sombria por trás de Juli chamava a atenção de Mike, o gigantesco lobo da família, que imediatamente tentava ataca-la, mas Vicious foi capaz de impedir o animal. Com treinos e viagens para se tornar mais forte, Vicious eventualmente adquiriu seguidores o suficiente para ajuda-lo em seu plano de dominação. Ele também adquiriu a misteriosa Black Sword. Ele também em algum ponto conheceu a veterana de guerra Electra Ovilo. Pouco tempo antes do ano de 2003 Vicious conheceu Tubarov Bilmon, um inimigo de Vinix que sobreviveu as batalhas em 2002. Desejando vingança contra o Rei dos Desenhos, Tubarov ofereceu seus serviços para ajudar Vicious em suas ambições. The King of Cartoons 2003 Restante da Era de Ouro Vicious retornou no começo de 2004, pronto para desafiar Vinix novamente em frente ao Clube Fusão, porém, a luta entre os dois foi logo interrompida por Lina que prontamente convidou Vicious a largar sua vida de vilania e se juntar ao Clube Fusão. Vicious fica pensativo sobre a situação mas vê certa oportunidade na oferta e aceita. Embora Vinix fosse totalmente contra no começo, ele eventualmente se acostumou com a presença do rival. Apesar disso Vicious não é constantemente presente no clube, sempre tendo seus próprios afazeres acompanhado de Juli, a única sobrevivente de seu antigo exercito. Foi numa dessas jornadas que Vicious encontrou Michi Satoru, a única sobrevivente de uma vila atacada pelos vilões. Sem ter para onde ir, Michi passou a seguir Vicious e, embora isso o incomodasse no começo, ele passou a aceitar a situação. Cuidando da menina até o final de 2004 onde os pais dela finalmente foram revividos juntos de todas as vítimas feitas pelos vilões. Nesses tempos Vicious participou de praticamente todos os conflitos junto do clube fusão, como a batalha contra Makoto Shishio, Luta dos Shamans e a primeira batalha contra Rugal Bernstein. Com Vicious sendo parte do Clube Fusão, os Barões dos Desenhos Mickey Mouse e Pernalonga finalmente puderam contar a ele sobre seu título como Rival of Hero. Somente em 2005 é revelado mais sobre seu passado, onde ele reencontra Killua no Exame Hunter. Embora a principio ele mantivesse silencio sobre sua relação, ele logo admite que ele e Killua são da mesma família. Quando Killua retornou para sua família após ser confrontado por Illumi Zaoldyeck, Vicious volta para a mansão de sua família depois de anos, reencontrando seu familiares e ficando bem evidente para os heróis que a relação de Vicious com sua família não era exatamente das melhores. Trilogia Kingdom Hearts Vicious acompanhou Vinix e o Clube Fusão até Destiny Islands para descobrir o motivo do desaparecimento de Mickey Mouse e Son Goku. O grupo se deparou com a ilha sendo destruída com a aparição dos Heartless. Após a luta de Vinix e Sora contra Darkside, Vicious e outros membros do clube foram jogados para outros mundos, forçando Vinix a procurá-los em sua jornada com Sora, Donald e Pateta. Após todos os membros se reunirem em End of the World, Vicious presenciou a batalha final contra Ansem e as novas transformações de Vinix e Lina como Super Vinix e Anjo de Luz respectivamente. No ano seguinte, Vicious se manteve ocupado em suas jornadas fora do clube. Isso o fez, a principio, estar ausente na maioria das aventuras de Vinix em 2007. Ele e outros membros do clube se reúnem novamente em The World That Never Was e quando os heróis são atacados pelos Guardiões de Neo Arcadia. Vicious enfrenta Hidden Phantom e vence, ele inicialmente planejava matar Phantom mas Vinix o impede e pede para deixar o Reploid viver. Após a aparente derrota de Xemnas, a maioria dos aliados voltaram para Destiny Islands, porém, Vicious junto de Vinix, Sora e Riku notaram rapidamente que o vilão ainda estava vivo. Xemnas enfrenta os quatro guerreiros ao mesmo tempo e é eventualmente derrotado. The King of Cartoons 2009 Em 2009 Vicious se junta a outros heróis para deter os planos de Darkyren em obter o Cristal Prismático, ele junto dos outros heróis receberam a ordem de impedir que Vinix participasse da luta, para que não houvesse uma batalha entre dois Reis dos Desenhos (Já que Jin Willpower havia sido revivido). Embora Vinix acabasse entrando na batalha de qualquer jeito e se juntando a Leo e Vicious na batalha contra Jin. Após Vinix e Lina pararem em outra dimensão, Vicious e Leo lutaram contra Maker Jacki que também havia sido revivido. Vicious Saga Se passaram 12 anos desde a última vez que Vicious viu seu irmão mais velho. Porém, Vicious logo descobria que Tohma estava trabalhando para um misterioso homem em busca de antigos pergaminhos que continham um poder sombrio. Após seguir as pistas do paradeiro de seu irmão e do homem que ele trabalhava, Vicious detia o plano dos vilões e tinha finalmente sua luta contra Tohma. Porém, Vicious decidiu salvar a vida de Juli enquanto Tohma aproveitava para fugir. Era Tower of Darkness Poderes e Habilidades Por ter o título de Rival of Hero, Vicious desenvolveu naturalmente força, defesa, velocidade e reflexos aprimorados. Similar a Vinix e Leo, Vicious se especializa em luta corpo a corpo incluindo o uso de sua Black Sword. Como todos os RoH, Vicious tem afinidade com o elemento Trevas e incorpora isso em seu estilo de luta. Muitas das suas técnicas baseiam-se nas técnicas dos rivais. * Força Sobre-humana - Uma força muito maior do que a de um ser humano normal. Não há um limite certo para a força de Vicious. Sua força pode ser regulável da forma que quiser, podendo tocar normalmente em seres vivos e objetos sem causar nenhum dano. * Invulnerabilidade ou Defesa Reforçada - Possui uma resistência Sobre-humana capaz de resistir facilmente a diversos tipos de danos, como balas de armas de fogo e talvez até uma explosão nuclear. Também pode resistir a fortes temperaturas. Essa habilidade não prejudica sua vida casual caso precise ir ao medico visto que ela também é regulável. * Voo - A capacidade de desafiar e naturalmente operar de forma independente da gravidade e impulsionar-se através do ar à vontade. * Supervelocidade - A sua velocidade sobre-humana, permitindo-lhe mover, reagir, correr, e voar extraordinariamente rápido. Quando se move rápido, toda sua existência passa a agir na velocidade para que ele possa facilmente controlar suas ações. ** Movimento Rápido - O usuário se move com grande velocidade, criando a ilusão de teletransporte. ** Técnica de Afterimage - Capacidade de mover-se tão rapidamente que uma imagem do usuário é deixada para trás enganando o adversário. * Super Precisão e Reflexo - Capacidade de reagir mais rápido do que um humano normal e detectar rapidamente algum perigo próximo, também ajuda a desviar mais facilmente de diversos golpes e acertar alvos distantes e pequenos. * Super Stamina - Uma das primeiras coisas que um Best Friend percebe ao visitar o Mundo dos Desenhos pela primeira vez é que ele passa a ser capaz de exercer funções físicas por mais tempo e com mais facilidade do que antes. Demorando muito tempo para ficar cansado e a fadiga prejudicar ele. * Resistência a Eletricidade - Vicious foi treinado para suportar grandes quantidades de eletricidade desde que ele era pequeno. Como resultado, ele é capaz de suportar correntes elétricas de alta tensão, mantendo todas as suas faculdades mentais e físicas, embora ainda sinta a dor dependendo do nível. Essa forma de treinamento também permitiu que ele desenvolvesse técnicas de Nen orientadas à eletricidade. * Imensa Resistência a Venenos - Devido ao seu treinamento de assassino, Vicious tornou-se resistente a um grande número de venenos, toxinas e produtos químicos. * Ki Sense - Uma habilidade que permite ao usuário detectar níveis de energia e sua potência. * Transferência de Ki - Vicious pode conceder parte de sua energia a uma pessoa ferida para restaurar parte de sua energia. * Rajada de Ki - São simples disparos de projéteis energia que saem pelas mãos. Suas forças variam de acordo com a quantidade de acumulo de energia na mão. * Onda de Ki - O usuário dispara uma onda de energia de uma ou duas mãos, causando mais dano ao oponente que uma simples rajada de Ki. * Barreira - Uma técnica usada para gerar um escudo de energia ao redor do usuário para protegê-lo contra ataques. Diferente da barreira de Vinix, a de Vicious é um simples escudo de energia usando seu Ki. * Kiai - Uma técnica em que o usuário afeta as correntes de ar ao seu redor com ki para produzir ondas de choque poderosas, a fim de atingir o oponente. * Explosão de Ki - Uma técnica em que o usuário explode ki de todo o corpo para repelir os oponentes ao seu redor. ** Super Explosão de Ki - O usuário fica carregando energia ao redor do corpo, depois explode com uma gigantesca esfera de energia ao redor do corpo, causando mais destruição que a explosão de Ki normal. Pode ser usado para defesa e ataque ao mesmo tempo. Quanto maior o usuário ou mais ki, mais amplo e aprimorado ele se tornará. * Black Soco Imortal - É o ataque principal de Vicious. Ele carrega uma grande concentração de energia em seu punho e logo dispara contra o inimigo. Como o Soco imortal de Vinix, ele tem varios "leveis" que vão da rajada mais simples, até uma gigantesca rajada em forma de um dragão Negro. * Chute Relâmpago das Trevas - Vicious da um grande salto e logo faz um chute aéreo na velocidade de um relâmpago, alem de criar energia elétrica negra em sua perna na hora do ataque. * Super Giro - Vicious com um grande impulso começa a rodar em um lugar só, criando um grande tornado em volta, capaz de atrair o mais forte oponente para dentro do tornado e logo arremessa-lo pra longe. * Meteoro Negro - Versão negra dos Meteoros Azuis de Vinix. * Galick-Ho - Vicious enrola os dedos e coloca as duas mãos juntas no nível do peito, de frente para a mesma direção (de modo que a palma de uma mão esteja na parte de trás da outra). Então, quando o ki é carregado o suficiente, ele empurra as duas mãos para frente para disparar uma poderosa onda de energia. O resultado é um feixe de ki poderoso, enorme e de cor vermelha que emana de suas mãos e corpo. Ele é capaz de destruir grandes planetas se houver energia suficiente nele. ** Galick Beam - Vicious aponta o dedo para frente e carrega uma esfera de energia na ponta. Ele então a dispara na direção do oponente. ** Final Galick Cannon - Vicious avança no oponente e dá um soco no estômago. Ele então carrega energia vermelha em seu punho e dispara a energia na forma de uma Galick Ho pelo estômago do oponente, causando muito dano. ** Final Burst Cannon - Para realizar o ataque, Vicious estende as mãos para os lados enquanto ele carrega energia, criando uma enorme aura vermelha em torno de seu corpo. Então, ele joga os braços na frente dele e dispara uma grande onda de energia da Galick Ho contra o oponente, causando uma enorme quantidade de dano. ** Galick Blazer - Vicious dispara a esfera de energia com uma mão, com o outro braço apoiando no que está disparando o ataque. ** Double Galick Cannon - Primeiro, Vicious se aproxima do oponente, parando na frente dele e coloca as duas mãos no peito do inimigo. Então, ele carrega energia amarela em suas mãos. Finalmente, Vicious dispara a energia amarela na forma de uma onda de energia maciça contra o oponente, causando uma enorme quantidade de dano. ** Super Galick-Ho - Versão mais poderosa do Galick Ho usada por Vicious como Nightmare Vicious. ** Galick Kamehameha - Vicious e Vinix combinam seus ataques com Vicious usando Galick Ho e Vinix usando Kamehameha. * Galaxy Breaker - Primeiro, Vicious gera eletricidade ao redor do peito e a converte em uma aura ao redor do corpo. Então, ele empurra o peito para a frente e dispara uma enorme onda de energia contra o oponente, causando uma grande quantidade de dano, além de fazer com que o corpo do oponente se contorça violentamente. * Shine Shot - O usuário prepara uma bola de fogo em suas mãos e a joga, jogando a bola de fogo no oponente para queimá-lo severamente ou pior. * Energy Cutter - Similar ao Kienzan, Vicious cria um disco de energia giratório com grande capacidade de corte. * Flash Strike - Com o inimigo no chão ou no ar, Vicious aponta para ele com o indicador estendido e o dedo do meio unidos e cria uma enorme explosão no oponente, causando uma grande quantidade de dano. * Renzoku Kikou Dan - É uma combinação de muitas ondas de energia, muito mais poderosa do que as explosões de ki convencionais. São disparadas em um ritmo muito rápido, o que provoca um efeito de velocidade de um raio. Esta técnica é geralmente utilizada como último recurso ou de um movimento desesperado, normalmente motivada pela frustração ou raiva. ** Galick Shooting - Vicious dispara várias rajadas de Ki consecutivas com as duas mãos em curtos intervalos. * Big Bang Attack - Para executá-lo, Vicious estende o braço, abre a palma da mão e levanta a mão em um ângulo de 90 graus. Ele então carrega a energia e dispara uma poderosa esfera de energia contra o oponente. Esse ataque cria uma enorme explosão ao entrar em contato. ** Super Big Bang Attack - Versão mais poderosa do Big Bang Attack usado por Vicious como Super Saiyajin. ** Big Bang Ray - Vicious carrega uma esfera de energia enquanto é cercado por uma aura circular de ki, depois libera a energia da esfera na forma de uma onda de energia massiva no oponente. * Photon Bomber - Primeiro, o usuário levanta a mão direita enquanto enrola os dedos e carrega uma esfera de energia branca. Então, ele leva a mão adiante e dispara a esfera de energia na forma de uma esfera de energia contra o oponente, causando uma grande quantidade de dano. * Final Crash - Protótipo do Final Flash. Primeiro, Vicious puxa as mãos para os lados e carrega duas esferas de energia azul esbranquiçada com raios de eletricidade. Então, ele junta as mãos com os dedos afastados e dispara uma onda de energia maciça no oponente. * Final Flash - Também conhecido como Resplendor Final. O ataque é formado puxando as duas mãos para trás ao reunir o ki. Em seguida, o usuário coloca a parte inferior das palmas das mãos juntas, formando uma esfera de energia e então dispara um enorme feixe dourado de energia com o ki elétrico fluindo em torno dele em direção ao seu oponente. ** Final Shine Attack - Vicious coloca a mão direita ao lado e carrega uma esfera de energia verde, então ele traz a mão para a frente e dispara uma onda de energia verde no oponente. ** Maximum Final Flash - Uma versão mais poderosa do Final Flash, é disparada da mesma maneira do Final Flash normal mas possui a coloração do Final Shine Attack. É usada por Vicious em sua forma Nightmare. * Maximum Flasher - Vicious puxa a mão direita de volta para o lado direito e carrega uma esfera de energia amarela. Então, ele leva a mão adiante e dispara a esfera de energia na forma de uma onda de energia contra o oponente. * Atomic Flash - Vicious em Super Saiyajin 2 levanta o dedo indicador, o dedo médio e o polegar para a frente e dispara um poderoso raio de energia no oponente. * Final Explosion - Um ataque suicida. Para iniciar o ataque, Vicious em Super Saiyajin 2 reúne sua força vital e a converte em energia, criando feixes de energia semelhantes a chamas que espiralam em torno de seu corpo. Os corpos dele e de seu oponente começam a emitir pequenas manchas de luz dourada, parecendo poeira soprando de sua pele. Ao soltar todo o seu poder, cria uma grande explosão capaz de destruir tudo em volta. Como consequência, essa técnica deixa para trás o corpo do usuário completamente petrificado como se todas as suas moléculas tivesse se tornado poeira.adversário. O aumento de vigas de explosão, eventualmente, criar uma gigantesca nuvem de pura energia, causando uma enorme quantidade de danos. * Ave Fênix - Vicious usa a palma das mãos para criar um sopro furioso de ar em chamas, jogando o inimigo pelos ares, e, em seguida, desferindo um poderoso golpe com a forma da Fênix flamejante na direção do adversário. * Golpe Fantasma de Fênix - Com um pequeno soco, Vicious consegue ler e manipular a mente do adversário, a fim de torturá-lo expondo seus piores medos através de ilusões, literalmente destruindo a mente do oponente. * Chamas Negras - Vicious é capaz de criar chamas negra em sua mão e usa-las como quiser. ** Chamas Negras Mortais - Vicious usa suas chamas negras e criar um dragão a partir delas. O dragão não pode ser controlado, mas pode ser mais ou menos direcionado a um alvo. ** Chamas Mortais do Inferno - Vicious pode canalizar as chamas em uma ou nas duas mãos para aprimorar suas habilidades de combate corpo a corpo. ** 100 Shiki: Oniyaki - Vicious salta e gira no ar enquanto solta chamas pelas mãos. ** 108 Shiki: Yami Barai - Vicious lança uma onda de chamas que percorre pelo chão até o oponente. ** 212 Shiki: Kototsuki In - Vicious pega seu oponente pela cabeça e o derruba no chão finalizando com uma explosão de fogo a partir da sua mão segurando o adversário. ** Kin 1211 Shiki: Yaotome - Vicious segura o oponente pelo pescoço e cria uma explosão de fogo no oponente. * Rakuhouha - Vicious bate com o punho no chão, provocando uma explosão com nove esferas de energia destrutiva sendo disparadas em volta. ** Messenkou - Vicious bate no chão com o punho, enviando nove projéteis de energia roxa em direções diferentes. ** Rekkouha - Vicious dá um soco no chão e onze feixes de luz aparecem de cima para baixo, atingindo todos os inimigos por perto. ** Bakuenjin - Vicious socar o chão, causando uma erupção na área ao seu redor em um anel de fogo. ** Tenshouha - Vicious dá um soco no chão, convocando um pilar de luz em sua volta que explode diretamente nos inimigos próximos. * Suiretsusen - Vicious executa um soco forte, mas lento, para frente, inclinado com uma forte onda de energia elemental de água. * Raijinken - Vicious concentra elemento raio em seu corpo e então desfere um uppercut no oponente. Apesar dele aprender essa técnica vendo Zero, o robô vermelho por sua vez se inspirou na técnica da família Mishima para o ataque. * Enkoukyaku - Vicious executa um chute diagonal de elemento de fogo descendente que queima inimigos ao entrar em contato. * Ryūsui no Ugoki - Esta é a técnica em movimento onde Vicious se move silenciosamente, alternando rapidamente entre movimentos rápidos e lentos e confundindo o oponente devido ao movimento fluido e à velocidade de mudança contínua. Pode ser derrotado observando o momento em que o usuário tenta atacar. As imagens da técnica evocam a técnica ninjutsu de kagebunshin no jutsu, onde um ninja explora os limites da visão humana para criar ilusões com trabalho de pés e controle de movimento para distrair e confundir os oponentes. * Dakatsu - Vicious agita seus braços com incrível fluidez e velocidade como uma cobra veloz, capaz de decepar tudo o que entra em contato com ele. * Técnicas dos Passos das Trevas - É uma técnica mortal usada em situações críticas para criar uma sucessão de imagens sobre a retina, criando uma ilusão. É um ataque de alto nível, chamado de "Técnica do Passo das Trevas", devido à ausência total de ruídos durante o movimento. Vicious não utiliza essa artimanha justamente por ela não ser tão útil contra oponentes capazes de sentir sua energia. * Izutsushi - Vicious é capaz de mandar uma descarga elétrica contra o adversário apenas tocando nele. ** Narukami - Uma evolução natural da Izutsushi, Vicious é capaz de projetar rajadas elétricas de suas mãos e agredir o adversário com a eletricidade a distancia. * Chidori - É uma alta concentração de chakra do raio canalizado em torno da mão do usuário. Para executar, o usuário primeiro reúne um raio na mão; a alta concentração de eletricidade produz um som que lembra muitos pássaros cantando, daí o nome. Uma vez que o chakra é recolhido, o usuário ataca seu alvo e joga o Chidori nele, perfurando-o e causando danos fatais. ** Chidori Nagashi - Ao liberar o Chidori em todas as direções, uma descarga elétrica flui de todo o corpo do usuário, permitindo que ele afete vários inimigos. Ao usar este ataque contra um grande número de inimigos de uma só vez, ele pode efetivamente dobrar como uma defesa instantânea. Este ataque também pode ser canalizado através do solo para aumentar o alcance do ataque. ** Chidori Senbon - Uma variação do Chidori que cria incontáveis senbonos afiados que são disparados contra o inimigo em rápida sucessão. Ao aumentar a quantidade de chakra usada, o número de senbonos aumenta proporcionalmente. ** Chidori Eisō - Essa técnica molda o Chidori original em forma de lança ou lâmina, adaptando-o para ataques de médio alcance com alcance máximo de cerca de cinco metros. Seu alcance aumentado significa que há menos riscos para o usuário. Ele também tem a vantagem de poder ser usado para ataques de surpresa e captura. Quando o corpo do inimigo é perfurado, o usuário pode alterar a forma da lança em várias lâminas adicionais, aumentando o número de feridas. Com a Black Sword * Dark Slash - Vicious balança a lamina da sua espada no ar e dispara um corte de energia negro em forma de lua crescente. * Sword of the Darkness Flame - Vicious envolve a lamina da sua espada com as chamas demoníacas negras. * Raijingeki - Vicious realiza um avanço com a Black Sword como uma lâmina de raio azul. * Kuuenzan - Vicious salta e no meio do ar ele realiza um corte circular com sua espada. ** Mikazukizan - Quando Vicious estiver no ar ele executará um corte circular com sua espada, criando uma grande energia circular e amarela na direção que ele está cortando. ** Ensuizan - Vicious executa um corte circular elemental de água com sua espada. O Ensuizan pode ser realizado no chão ou no ar. Essa técnica pode ser executada repetidamente no chão, no entanto, só pode ser executada uma vez no ar. ** Rasetsusen - Vicious executa um ataque de corte giratório de elemento trevas no ar, em vez de dar um salto mortal para a frente, conforme muitas variações do ataque, em vez de dar um salto para trás. O ataque pode ser direcionado para baixo e na diagonal para baixo, ou permanecer no ar por um curto período antes de descer. * Ryuenjin - Vicious pula na diagonal com a lâmina da espada em chamas. * Hyouretsuzan - Vicious salta e ainda no ar, ele transforma a lâmina de sua espada em gelo e executa um empurrão para baixo com ela. Quando Vicious atinge o chão enquanto executa esta técnica, a lâmina se despedaça. * Shippuuga - A lâmina da espada de Vicious fica vermelho e a move em um movimento semi-circular. ** Sentsuizan - Enquanto estiver no ar, Vicious mergulha para baixo em um ângulo agudo com a espada fazendo corte para frente executando uma barra circular horizontal da mesma maneira que Shippuuga, ao tocar o chão causará um tremor. * Denjin - Vicious pula na diagonal com a lâmina da espada eletrificada que deixa para trás fluxos de eletricidade. * Danchien - Enquanto Vicious está no ar, ele transforma a lâmina do sua espada em fogo e executa um impulso para baixo. Quando a lâmina flamejante atinge o chão, produz uma explosão. * Shouenzan - Vicious balança sua espada para cima, com a lâmina infundida com elemento fogo e o ataque cria uma bola de fogo que sobe como uma parede ao longo do movimento de golpe que pode atingir os inimigos acima dele. * Hyourouga - Vicious dá um grande salto e se se segura no teto ou plataforma. Ele pode soltar pingentes de gelo com a sua espada. * Rakukojin - Enquanto no ar, a lâmina da espada de Vicious se transforma em uma gigantesca espada de aço. Quando a espada atinge o chão, ela explode e uma âncora é liberada da espada. * Gokumonken - Vicious entra em uma posição defensiva. Enquanto ele brilha com sua energia em volta, projéteis inimigos são bloqueados e ele automaticamente contra-atacará qualquer inimigo que se aproxima com um poderoso ataque. * Raijinshou - Vicious salta para com a lamina da sua espada em horizontal para cima, com um ciclone eletrificado em espiral ao seu redor. * Zankourin - Vicious balança a espada, criando uma roda de energia que gira no chão, passando por obstáculos e inimigos. * Hieijin - Vicious balança sua espada, jogando um pequeno dardo de energia que se aproxima do inimigo mais próximo. O projétil pode atravessar os inimigos, atingindo outros por trás dele até atingir um obstáculo ambiental. * Hadangeki - Vicious executa um corte para baixo que libera uma poderosa onda amarela de energia que viaja até o inimigo. * Souenbu - Vicious corta o ar com sua espada lançando um corte de energia vermelho na direção do oponente. * Youdantotsu - Vicious realiza um poderoso ataque de empuxo de elemento vegetal que o faz esticar a lamina de sua espada por uma curta distância e pode quebrar as defesas dos inimigos. * Juuhazan - Vicious entra em uma posição de ataque e manipula a gravidade em sua lamina e executa um forte corte para baixo. * Raikousen - Vicious usa eletricidade na lamina da sua espada e então realiza um dash sombrio, tornando-o invisível e produzindo um rastro horizontal de trovões quando ele reaparece. * Hyouryuushou - Vicious salta girando lançado no ar com uma brisa gelada da lamina de sua espada, congelando qualquer inimigo que o toque. * Enkoujin - No ar, Vicious desce com tudo com a lamina da espada para baixo enquanto a lamina da espada está em chamas. * Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana - Essa técnica permite que Vicious canalize o Chidori através de sua espada. Isso o torna quase imbloqueável, pois a lâmina radiante pode facilmente cortar o aço. Além disso, se um oponente é esfaqueado, seu corpo fica entorpecido devido a uma corrente elétrica que causa a contração dos músculos, impossibilitando o movimento do oponente. Transformações Fusões Estilo de Luta Como membro de uma família de assassino, Vicious cresceu sendo ensinado na arte do assassinato. Mas devido ao ódio por seu pai, Vicious foi suprimindo esse estilo de luta se focando em combates corpo a corpo. Ainda assim a natureza do estilo assassino deu a Vicious grande experiência em habilidades furtivas, camuflagem e manipulação psicológica. Similar a Vegeta, Vicious é muito mais voltado a ataques em média-longa distancia (Range) se comparado a Vinix/Goku que é mais focado em um estilo de curta distancia (Melee). Portanto Vicious faz grande uso de suas habilidade de Umbracinese. Mas quando Vicious faz uma luta corpo a corpo, seus movimentos são completamente ofensivos muito focado no puro instinto. Como dono da Black Sword, Vicious também tem experiência no uso de espadas. Em 2003 ele não parece ter qualquer base para o seu estilo, mas a partir de 2004 ele parece ter aprendido um pouco a arte Kodachi Nitō Ryū. Musicas * In The End - Tema Principal * A Dark Warrior - Tema em 2003 a 2005 * Live and Learn - Tema junto de Vinix em 2003 * Call Me Call Me - VS Vinix (Final em 2003) * Waking Up - Tema 1 em Vicious Saga * Chosen One - Tema 2 em Vicious Saga * Almost Dead - Tema 3 em Vicious Saga * Never Turn Back - Tema 4 em Vicious Saga * This Machine - Tema em Maximum Impact 2 * Vicious Moment - Tema em XVII Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2003 (Vilão) * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons: Neo Wave * Vicious Saga - The King of Cartoons (Protagonista) * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3 * The King of Cartoons XVII Trívias * O personagem de Vicious, bem como seu nome, teve inspiração em Vicious de Cowboy Bebop. De fato, Cowboy Bebop foi inspiração para alguns pontos da vida do personagem antes do autor conhecer Hunter x Hunter. O nome da sua versão inicial do primeiro Movie Fic veio da marca Bad Boy, muito difundida na época. ** Ele é o segundo dos personagens principais a ter inspiração em um personagem fictício ao invés de alguém real, com Lina Tenshi sendo a primeira onde sua inspiração inicial veio de Lime. * Embora a maior parte dos personagens serem naturalmente destros, Vicious utiliza a mão direita em reflexo de Vinix ser canhoto e usar a mão esquerda. * Ironicamente, mesmo que Vicious seja arquirrival de Vinix, que é o Rei dos Desenhos da Imaginação, ele demonstrou menos imaginação que seu rival. Os primeiros ataques de Vicious são cópias das trevas dos ataques de Vinix, e seus ataques posteriores são cópias dos ataques de rivais. * Apesar de Vicious ser classificado como Japonês, seu local de nascimento, a Região de Dentora, faz parte da Republica de Padokea no mangá/anime Hunter x Hunter. Visto que o mundo de Hunter x Hunter possui continentes fictícios, porém, equivalentes aos do Mundo Real, Padokea situa-se no que seria equivalente a Argélia, um País que fica ao norte do continente Africano. ** Como na fanfic o Mundo dos Desenhos possui os mesmos continentes do Mundo Real, a localização da moradia da Família Zaoldyeck foi adaptado como um local Japonês, naturalmente por Hunter x Hunter ser um mangá Japonês. Porém a sua família tem claras descendências chinesas. Referencias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Rivais Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:The Rival of Hero Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Former Villains Categoria:Antagonista Principal Categoria:Zaoldyeck Family Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Julho Categoria:Família Zaoldyeck Categoria:Hunter Categoria:Pokémon Trainer Categoria:Sixth Hero Categoria:Final Boss Categoria:Anti-Heróis